Blood is thicker then water
by SpaceRoses
Summary: Quark talks to Rom about his radical changes, shorty after Rom is named Grand Negus


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ferengi, (Thankfully) nor do I own Star Trek, they both belong to Paramount.

**Author's note:** This story takes place about two months after Rom is named Grand Negus. Read and review if you like but no flames, I use them to burn brownies. Thank you!

**Blood is thicker then water but Latinum is thicker then both**

Quark glared in the general direction of the dabo tables, watching some freighter pilots try their luck, but his mind was light years away.

"If the fates were at all kind Rom would be in charge of this dump, not me!" It whined. "But nooo," it continued, "He's the new Grand Negus!"

Quark grimaced, the thought of having to kiss his brother's staff and suck up to him was almost more then his wounded pride could bear.

A thump on the bar brought him back to reality with a jolt.

Colonel Kira Nerys was standing there with an annoyed look on her face and her fingers where slowly tapping the bar top.

Quark put on his best smile and looked at her, "Why Colonel, what a lovely surprise. And may I say you look especially stunning today?"

Kira's glare almost melted him on the spot, "Don't make me have to kill you Quark, I don't have the time."

"Alright, what can I get you then?"

"I just came to tell you that the Grand Negus and his wife are coming here later today and I expect you to treat them civilly. If you can't do that I can confine you to your quarters and let Trogg manage it till they leave."

Quark felt his lobes stand up a little; Trogg was one of the few Ferengi employees he had convinced to stay on when Liquidator Brunt shut down the bar and during the Dominion War.

The only reason Trogg had stayed on was because he was an idiot who had no idea how dangerous it really was.

No, he decided, he would rather swallow his pride and suck up to Rom then let Trogg be in control for one micro second.

"Of course Colonel, I can be nice to my own brother."

Kira eyed him suspiciously and opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it.

Tuning on her heel, she left, leaving Quark alone to prepare.

The only problem with swallowing your pride, Quark realized, was that it went down hard and left a bitter aftertaste.

"Grand Negus, how honored I am that you would come to my humble establishment."

Quark groveled to his brother after kissing the staff so often that Rom had had to hand it to one of his guards.

"I have of course reserved the best holo suite for you to spend the night in. I assume you will want to go up there to rest?"

"Yes, Leeta and I are both exhausted."

Still groveling and gushing praise, Quark led them up to the holo suite and opened the door.

Only after he was sure they were comfortably settled in and Rom had dismissed him did he dare go back downstairs.

He calmly descend the stairs, walked behind his bar and prepared a huge Snail Juice.

Tipping the glass up, he gulped it down, only stopping when it was empty.

"What are you doing Quark?" Doctor Julian Bashir was sitting at the bar, sipping a Black Hole and watching him with calm amusement.

"Trying not to throw up," Quark testily retorted as he prepared another one.

"If you come to the Infirmary I can give you something which will work better then Snail Juice," Bashir suggested.

"I don't think your concoctions work on pride." Quark sipped his drink slowly this time and looked at the human.

"Ah, you're having trouble with Rom?"

"Yes," Quark glared, hoping to quell any further questions but Bashir was not deterred, "Rom hasn't changed that much. If you took the time to stop fawning over him and actually talked to him you'd see that."

"Talk to the Grand Negus! But you don't talk to him, you suck up to him!" Quark stammered, in shocked surprise.

Bashir waved a finger in Quark's direction, "You forgot, Rom is following after Zek. He is not thrilled by people fawning over him; he's even issued an edict that no one must kiss his staff anymore."

Quark gulped and rubbed a hand over his eyes, "My brother is bringing the downfall of Ferengi civilization! We'll all be ruined! Next thing you know he's going to let women run businesses!"

"Quark, don't be so worried, Rom knows what he's doing." Bashir assured Quark and was met with a withering glare.

"I have to go up there right now and talk him out of this! If not we're all doomed!"

Bashir watched Quark running up the stairs and shook his head, "You're overreacting Quark!" he shouted after him but Quark didn't hear.

Quark didn't hear because he was sliding to a stop outside the holo suite and frantically began to ring the doorbell.

"Come in!" Leeta's voice came from somewhere inside and the door slid open invitingly.

"Grand Negus Rom!" Quark yelled and saw Rom's head pop out from the bedroom doorway, "Yes?"

Quark had to smile, for a moment Rom sounded just like he used to, dumb and obedient.

"Oh Grand Negus, I have heard disturbing news that you are following in Grand Negus Zek footsteps and you have been abolishing time honored customs. Is this true?" Quark barely forced the words out his throat and felt his pride trying to choke him.

"First, stop calling me 'Oh Grand Negus', Negus Rom does fine. Second, yes I am abolishing some of the more redundant of ceremonies."

"How can you? You're bringing Ferengi civilization to its knees!"

"No. I'm just moving us into the twenty-forth centaury brother and I suggest you move with it." Rom snapped.

Quark stepped back, surprised. "If that's what you want Grand Negus." He said uncertainly.

"It is what I want. You are dismissed." Rom waved a hand vaguely in his direction and turned his attention back to Leeta.

Quark backed towards the door but right before he went through he had to add one more thought, "If Ferengi civilization falls I will be blaming you."

"Quark!" Rom gritted his teeth.

"Fine, I'm leaving." Quark mumbled under his breath all the way down stairs and saw Bashir watching him.

"You knew I was going to make an idiot out of myself, didn't you Bashir?"


End file.
